1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function executing apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium storing instructions readable and executable by the function executing apparatus, and a method of controlling the function executing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming system constituted by: a host computer configured to create print data; and a printer coupled to the host computer and configured to perform printing based on the print data created by the host computer. Also, there is known a technique in which the printer switches its power save mode between an OFF state and an ON state according to whether application software registered with the host computer is running or not. Specifically, a printer driver is installed on the host computer, and the printer driver determines whether the application software is running or not. The printer driver outputs a command to the printer according to whether the application software is running or not. The printer switches the power save mode between the OFF state and the ON state according to the command received from the printer driver.